It's SHOPPING TIME!
by angelmangagirl
Summary: It's just a regular day, and Amu, Rima, Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai go to the mall. In the midst of it all, they get separated from each other, only to be stuck with the person they hate most! What will happen next? AmuxIkuto, RimaxNagi, and UtauxKukai!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters. ALL OF IT BELONGS TO PEACH PIT! Neither do I own Morning Musume! Or Buono!, which I mentioned ever-so-briefly.

A/N: This story is not related to Seiyo Academy whatsoever. The characters here are around ages sixteen, seventeen. Ikuto is nineteen. Or twenty. YOU DECIDE!

---

My phone buzzed. Sighing, I pulled out my small little device.

"_New Text Message : Amu" _It read.

I wondered what she wanted. I checked it, before wishing that I had never given Amu my phone number, even though she was my bff.

"_FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: Do as it says tonight the one u love will suddenly want u :) miss u :) and fall for u :) sent to 10 ppl or BAD LUCK STARTS NOW"_

I rolled my eyes. This was the 2nd one I had gotten this week. Yaya, who I'm pretty sure didn't exactly 'love' anyone, with her personality, and now Amu gave it to me. I bet that she was super hoping that Ikuto would just come and sweep her off her feet. PLEASE. As if our lives are some kind of lame shojo manga! (A/N: If only you knew, Rima! ^-^)

"_I hate forwards," _I texted back to Amu.

"_don't you love someone tho rima?" _she replied in a jiffy, with her crappy grammar. Then again, what am I to say anything? I can't even spell A-N-A-L-I-Z-E. Is that right? Damn.

"_hell no," _ I typed angrily. She had to stop texting me soon, my favorite show is going to come on soon, dammit, and I need to concentrate on it!

"_what about nagi?" _EW! Okay, Amu _seriously _needs to get a life other than annoying me. WHY CROSSDRESSER OF ALL PEOPLE?

"_u r out of ur mind. No way!!! anywayz, I g2g. talk to u l8tr!" _I hastily typed, before turning off my cell phone for _no further interruptions!!_

I turned on the TV, ready for everything, until at precisely 8:00 AM, an announcement came on screen.

"_Sorry for the inconvenience, but today there will not be a showing of -Insert Comedy Show Name Here-. Instead, it will be showing the new Naruto Movie. Sorry for the inconvenience, but enjoy watching a ninja in bright orange clothes fight other ninjas with his buddies!" _(Okay, it didn't really say that)

I stared angrily at the screen, ready to go over to the stupid idiots who host the channels and shoot him in the head eighteen times. Now I have to wait until NEXT WEEK!

I turned on my phone.

"_hey, are you free? We can go shopping or something," _Amu had replied.

_YES, a distraction from my total depression!_

-

"Why are _they _here?" I asked Amu angrily.

"What?" Yaya asked, pouting. "Am I not welcome?"

I shook my head. "You're fine. And you too, Utau. _But KUKAI, IKUTO, AND 'HIM?'"_

Kukai looked disheartened, and Ikuto said, "I follow Amu," and she blushed, before Utau whacked him on the arm.

"Why am I the only one that you didn't say my name?" _HE _said. Fujisaki Nagihiko.

I refused to talk to him. I turned my back, and muttered, _"I hate my life,"_

-

"Where to first?" Ikuto proposed the question.

"Books," the word popped out of my mouth.

"I gotta go to the sports shop…" Kukai said.

"ARCADE, PLEASE?" Yaya yelled.

"I have to see my sales in the music store," was Utau's reply.

Nagihiko sighed. "I don't really care,"

"Um…I have to get a few things…." Amu blushed furiously. I looked at her.

_Bzz._

Someone's phone. And it wasn't mine.

"EH? NO WAY!" Yaya pouted. "I havta go. And baby -sit my brother…." She grumbled, and stormed away.

We were down to six.

"The music store is closest," Utau pointed out, and we all agreed to stop there first.

---

(Utau's POV)

I practically dashed to the store, dragging all the slowpokes along the way.

My disguise (A hat and sunglasses) were about to fly off, but did I care? HELL NO. I just wanted to see if I sold more than that bitch Kanako, _my rival in the IDOL BUISINESS!_

…

_YES! _I had 3 copies left, while she had about ten. HAHA!

I spotted Amu in the corner of my eye, sticking with Rima, and I ran over to them immediately, to see what they were looking at.

"Morning….Musume?" I asked them, disgusted. Some kind of J-Pop-y girl group.

"The number one Japanese girl group," Rima told me.

Amu was looking at it, where the cover had about 9 pretty Asian girls plastered on the cover.

"You like it?" I asked her, incredulously. She nodded.

"They're good,"

I glared at her. "Better than me??"

Amu winced, and was choosing her words.

"Being honest, I think you're prettier, Utau," I heard Kukai say from behind me.

"What do you mean, I THINK? OF COURSE I AM-" I stopped in mid sentence, registering what he had said in my brain.

"Oh…thanks," I blushed slightly. And ran somewhere else in the stupid place. Why was this music store so huge?

---

(Rima's POV)

I got bored, after a while, and sat outside of the store in the mall, on a bench.

I waited a long time, wondering what the hell was taking them so long, and also whether or not Amu was going to get that new Morning Musume CD, and why that one Guardians 4 CD had me, Amu, and Yaya on the back.

I decided that I would ignore it.

Finally, someone I knew (but hated) emerged.

"Where is everyone?" Nagihiko asked me.

"I don't know," I snapped, cross. "I've been waiting for –" I checked my watch. "About 30 minutes for them to get out of the damn store,"

He sighed. "Well, the store is like a maze. I've spent about 30 minutes looking for them,"

I looked at him, called Amu, got voicemail, and asked him bluntly.

"What should we do?"

He looked at me. "Remember? We meet up at the fountain at 8:00 PM if we get lost,"

"That's in ten hours, smart one! What do I do till then?"

He smiled at me. "Go shopping,"

I glared at him. "Doing that alone isn't fun,"

He grabbed my hand, and looked right into my eyes. "Who said you're going to go alone?"

---

(Amu's POV)

Okay. I'm alone.

Most importantly, the annoying cat isn't with me.

And I can go….do _it._

I marched into the clothes store, pretending that I wasn't afraid, and wasn't nervous, or that I wasn't totally awkward right then, and walked straight into the area.

Oh God, this is embarrassing.

I had to get a _bra. _I mean, I've gotten them before, but not by myself. Oh Lord.

I just kind of stood there, for like a couple seconds, not knowing what to do.

And I was _so _glad when that process was over. I ran out of that store, as quickly as I could.

But I wasn't off the hook yet.

_Ikuto _was waiting for me outside, and he grabbed my bag to see what was inside.

And he was laughing. I blushed furiously, hit him, and retrieved my purchase back.

"Where are the others?"

He stopped laughing for a bit. "I don't know. I guess you're stuck with me, _Amu,"_

I felt his arms around my waist, but I turned sharply, and slapped him.

"You have to catch up with me," I called back to Ikuto, and ran away as fast as I could, getting my phone out.

Damn, Rima! PICK UP SO I WON'T HAVE TO SPEND MOST OF MY DAY WITH….YOU-KNOW-WHO ALONE!!

---

(Utau's POV, who was, at the time, still in that maze-like music shop)

"AMU? RIMA?" I yelled. Kukai looked at me. "Find them yet?"

"No," I snapped, annoyed. Where the hell could they be?

This was the best time to of forgotten to bring my cellphone. Ugh. And even though Kukai had one, I swear he had the wrong numbers, for they weren't picking up.

"What do we do now?" I looked at Kukai. He shrugged. "We just have to wait until eight,"

"Doing what?"

He smiled. "Why do you need to know everything? Just…_run!!" _He grabbed my hand, and we dashed in some God-knows-where direction.

Oh, Lord.

---

A/N: Hehe. My first actual _real _story besides Seiyo Academy! Oh, and btw the people who liked Seiyo Academy! : I might not actually get to do the sequel, because unless I up my idea, it's not going on ….just yet.

How was this? I kinda think it's dumb. But hopefully you guys will like it! And hopefully it's all girls reading this so they won't freak out about the whole…you know what thing. It was kinda awkward for me to say that too, even though I'm a girl. _Just a little awkward, people!_

To all those who care, school has started, and SUCKS.

Oh yea, and btw, _I love MORNING MUSUME AND THE HELLO PROJECT, _so please, don't diss them. At least not in front of me. I won't kill you, but I will get super sad.

Favorite song of the moment : Nanchatte Renai AND Do it! Now (Both by Morning Musume)

(Oh yea, and all those who read my story Seiyo Academy, and my stupid little annoying comments on the bottom like this, remember when I was totally complaining about my _'WHY THE HELL DO I NOT HAVE GAKUEN ALICE VOLUME EIGHT YET??' _Well, I got it today. Do you know how sad that is? THREE MONTHS.)

*Ahem* Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me if this is worth continuing!!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you need?" Nagihiko asked me, still holding my hand.

I'd tried many times to yank it out of his strong grip, but he wouldn't let go.

And it _really _annoyed me when the innocent people walking by were whispering stuff like this : "Aw, they're such a cute couple!"

Damn.

"Shoes," I snapped back, in a bad mood.

We walked into the nearest store, and found the area, but I sighed, and began looking.

After looking for about ten minutes, I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"They _never _have my size. My feet are too small,"

"What's your size?" Nagihiko asked me, and I told him. Then he disappeared.

He came back with the cutest shoes on earth. "Sit down," he told me, and I complied, probably because I was too captivated by the tiny white shoes sitting in his hands.

He got down on his knees, and he fitted it for me. Just like Cinderella and the Prince. I blushed.

"Do you like them?" he asked me, and I nodded my head.

Then, Nagihiko bought them for me.

"Thank you," I said, still blushing. But then I realized where I was. "But if that's an apology for holding onto my hand, that's not good enough," I snapped. He looked shocked, but then smiled. "Who said I was apologizing for that?" and he grabbed my hand again. "Where to next?"

I blushed some more, even though I was so annoyed. Damn. What was wrong with me?

---

I….can't….shop…_WITH IKUTO AROUND!_

Every time I'll pick up this really cute shirt, skirt, dress, shorts, OR ANYTHING, I'll try it on, and he'll just ridicule me!

I gazed in the mirror at my reflection. It was a cream colored oversized sweater, and I wore leggings with it. (A/N: I remember Amu wearing that outfit once! I think. Right??) It was cute.

"Are you kidding me?" Ikuto called, from behind me.

I turned, furious. "Do you watch me change in the dressing rooms??"

He smirked. "Maybe,"

I was about to rip his face off, but his next comment just made me madder. "What, it's not like anything special is there to see,"

I felt my face go in a little 'O', and I stormed off.

I changed out of it immediately, before running right out of the store.

I dialed Rima's number again. _Dammit! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE._

Then I tried Utau's.

They both didn't pick up. And when Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Where do you want to go next?" I shot him the meanest glare I could muster, before flicking his hand off me, and ran off somewhere so I could go and rant on about how _frickin' annoying that stupid cat is!!_

---

"Utau, just calm down!!"

_NO!! _I thought to myself.

"We're lost. Big deal. There are maps all over the mall. Okay?"

I wasn't comforted by Kukai's words. Damn, I hate him. With all of our luck, I bet Amu and Ikuto are stuck together and Amu's having a hell of a time, and since to Kukai's _oh so brilliant plan _to just start running in a damn AEON, we're lost.

Thank you so much, for your sympathy.

I sighed, and tried to make the best of the situation. After all, I was, conviently, standing next to my favorite stores of all time. And since there was a video game store right there, Kukai left, so I just went to the shop.

But I wasn't off the hook yet.

"Utau! Do you want to play DDR?"

I sighed. "Why?"

"Come on! An idol never refuses a challenge!"

I was about to yell at him for almost revealing my real identity in public, but I realized something:

_Was he accusing me of being a coward?_

I was mad now.

"Shut up! Just don't cry when you lose, bastard!"

-

That one DDR game turned out to be fifteen. I thought we were going to go broke, but then again, I'm a idol, so I guess I'm special like that.

And after those fifteen DDR games (I won eight, he won seven), he challenged me to a racing game. I couldn't refuse. We did so many challenges after that I don't even remember them all. But I do remember that I lost the last one.

"_DAMMIT! *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!!"_

Kukai was laughing. "Wow, Utau, no need for colorful language,"

"*BEEP* *BEEP*!!" I cussed some more.

But I demanded I got to get back to that store. I tried on some clothes, removing my disguise.

After the last outfit, Kukai sighed. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"You look gorgeous in anything you wear, Utau,"

That comment made me blush, as I turned away, changed back into my clothes, and left the store, without buying anything. After all, I'd already spent way too much on those stupid arcade games.

"I'm hungry," I told Kukai. His eyes twinkled, I swear.

"Want a ramen eating challenge?"

I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so on,"

---

"Eh~" I said, my eyes wide. "They're all so….sparkly!"

Nagihiko looked at me. "They're jewels,"

I glared at him, for ruining my happy moment. "SO?" I asked him rudely. He did the smart thing, which was shutting up immediately.

I love to look at the sparkly jewelry on display, so I had dragged Nagihiko along with me, to glance at the pretty things. He was looking at them with me, but seemed not to get why I was so mesmerized by them.

"So, why do you like jewels?" he asked me, as I relunctantly left the store.

I stopped. "Jewels are….." I paused. "I don't know. They're just so fragile, they could break at any given moment. And when I look at them, they just make me feel happy…because it's like they're still there, so I get through anything too," I said, smiling a little, before spotting something on the window display. Just a simple necklace, but had a perfect little purple heart jewel.

It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. No, I didn't care about the bracelets or earrings, or even rings.

Nagihiko followed my gaze, and then smiled knowingly. "Come on, let's go and eat something,"

I sighed, as he took my hand again and pulled me away. Only this time I didn't care as much about his hand and mine together. I wonder why?

---

I finally got rid of him for a couple seconds.

Him?

_IKUTO._

I ran away as fast as I could, grateful that I finally separated from him! He stuck to me like glue!

I was window shopping, by myself (_YES!!) _when I heard something.

"Hey cutie, are you alone?"

I turned, but thank _god _they weren't talking to me. They were, however, talking to another girl who looked younger than me, and was obviously terrified.

"E-excuse me?"

The two retarded guys nudged one another. "You wanna come somewhere with us?"

I walked up to her. "Sorry, but she's with me,"

They just eyed me, and glanced at one another, their faces saying _Oh boy, we got two hot chicks!_

"That's no big deal. You can come too, babe,"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "No she can't. _Both _of them are with me," I heard a voice say, right next to my ear.

"Ikuto!"

He shot the two retards a glare, and they ran away immediately, and the other girl thanked us, and left.

For once, I was glad Ikuto was with me.

"Thanks," I told him. He pouted. "Is that it? I don't get any special thank you or anything like that?"

I rolled my eyes, went on my tippy toes, and pecked him on the cheek. His face brightened up instantly.

Seriously, some days I just wonder what goes on in those guys puny brains.

---

A/N: SECOND CHAPTER!

Is it dumb? Is it good? Is it worth it? Is it retarded?

I hope you like it, nevertheless.

Opinions? PLEASE.

I really don't know if this is worth it.

Song of the moment (I'm going to keep doing this because I'm _angelmangagirl, _and that's how I am!!): Masayume, by Aa! I had stuck in my head all school today. (That, and the stupid PE testing counting thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's basically 'UP. DOWN. ONE. UP. DOWN. TWO.' In total monotone. I don't even know how you can get that stuck in your head!!)

And Screen, by Abe Natsumi.

Story notes: 'Don't use colorful language': My friend used to tell me that all the time, when I was mad and started to…you know.

AEON: If you ever go to Japan, it's only the BEST FRICKIN' SHOPPING MALL. It's humongous, and I went kinda crazy there, last summer. The only other best place to shop is in Harajuku, but that's not a mall, and 109 (Ichi-Maru-Q) at Shibuya.

Oh my god, I'm so off topic. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!!!

Love,

-angelmangagirl- (I really need to change my penname….)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 2. Sorry!! But I don't anything from that chapter either. And I realized that I forgot to add who's POV was who's. I hope that wasn't confusing!!! God, I screw up a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters from it. And I had this one part of this story, that was kind of related to the Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. I don't own that either.

---

(Nagihiko's POV – Sorry if it's weird, because it's hard for me to do guy POVs)

"I'm hungry," Rima whined. I smiled, and then I let her drag me to the eating area.

Mashiro Rima.

To describe her in one word…..I would say 'short'.

Of course, if I ever told her that, she'd hit me.

-

When she was sitting down, totally satisfied, and eating Japanese curry (A/N: My favorite Japanese food!!!) she looked so cute. I just grinned at her more.

She lifted her head just to snap at me. "Why are you smiling, idiot?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing,"

Rima fascinated me. How she could be so cold, but yet become so happy and cheerful so quickly.

I admired her more, quietly.

Before, in the morning, I had just thought of someone who was rude and completely cold.

Who knew that by the afternoon, only spending a few hours with her, those feelings would finally be love?

---

(Rima's POV)

Nagihiko likes to watch me eat.

He may be really smart, but in the manners category, he obviously doesn't find anything wrong with staring at me while eating. Maybe he thinks I'm fat?? Or that I eat too much??

…Why would I care what he thinks of me?

Anyway, I really got to watch what I eat now.

Damn.

---

(Kukai's POV)

"_Souma, you're going down!!" _Utau yelled, eating as fast as she could.

"_Like hell I will!" _I retorted, finishing my (Eleventh?) bowl of ramen.

Yup, it was the ramen challenge. It was the all you can eat thing at this restaurant, so me and Utau obviously took it. And I was going to win this.

Although, I was surprised on why Utau accepted my challenge. But, she's cool like that. And idol who doesn't care. And that's why I love her.

---

(Utau's POV)

"_DAMN! *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!" _Kukai yelled. After all, I had just beaten _Souma Kukai _at a ramen eating contest. Hell yes!

"No need for colorful language," I smirked at him, he just glared at me, then laughed. "I can't believe you eat so much! What about your weight?" he asked me. I looked back at him, smiling a little. "Didn't your mom teach you that it's not polite to ask women their weight?" Kukai smiled back, before proclaiming, "I want a rematch,"

"Okay," I laughed. "DDR," "NO WAY! Not fair! You know your better than me at that!" "Fine then, let's go to that kitchen place and let's see who can make the best sweets," he told me. I was surprised.

"You can cook?" I asked him. "No," he said, and I laughed, while I thought I saw him blush for the slightest second.

"Let's go back to the arcade. I have an idea that will be fair to both of us," I told him, as we went back to the arcade.

---

(Ikuto's POV)

After I saved her, Amu disappeared again.

_She really does hate me, huh? _I thought bitterly.

Anyway, I wasn't going to look for her this time. Because if she really hates me, she would just get annoyed more.

I yawned. I was tired, and I spotted a bed on display, so I walked over, and began to sleep.

---

(Amu's POV)

I got rid of Ikuto again! _Mission Accomplished._

But this time I felt a little bad. He had just saved me from two perverts, and this was how I treating him?

I tried to look on the bright side of things. I could shop without any rude comments now!

I passed by a store. Mattress store. And I saw a familiar face.

Ikuto, sleeping, on a bed on display. I rolled my eyes. How typical.

I looked at his sleeping face.

I hate him. Right?

I was already too captivated, just by his looks.

No.

I walked closer to the bed, leaning really close to him. And before I could stop myself, I kissed him.

---

(Utau's POV)

NEXT AND FINAL (I think) CHALLENGE OF THE DAY:

Who can win something from the crane game, first?

"Damn!" I said, after my eighteenth try. "I was so close, too!"

Kukai laughed at my anger. "I'm going to get it this time!"

We were seeing who was going to get the giant Korillakkuma stuffed animal first.

Kukai put the crane in the exact position, and then sighing and crossing his fingers, pressed the button.

It picked it up! And it fell down the hole!

I was just jumping up and down, screaming. "OH MY GOD!"

He picked it up, and was beaming. I hugged him so hard, which was not a good idea.

My hat and sunglasses fell off, and immediately someone screamed, _"Oh my god, it's HOSHINA UTAU!!"_

And me and Kukai ran out of there so fast, I thought I was going to die. We found somewhere that was empty, and it was just me and him.

"Are they gone?" I breathed. He nodded. "I think so,"

He looked down at the big white stuffed animal.

"Here," he held it toward me. I was already so happy, I took it, and hugged him, before planting my lips on his.

When I broke away, I whispered, "Thank you,"

---

A/N: Wow this chappie was short. I hope that's okay….

This story is going to be continued, since most of you replied that it should be continued. Just don't kill me now if it doesn't turn out amazing! Then again, when have my stories ever been amazing?

Song of the moment : Kimagure Princess by Morning Musume, Dream Fighter and Seventh Heaven by Perfume.

I wonder if this was any good.

Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'm going to post this and then go eat some food. Damn, I wish I had curry right now.

I hope you liked this chapter!

With love,

-angelmangagirl- (I guess I'm going to keep this penname…)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I. Don't. Own. Shugo. Chara. Or. Anything. Else.

A/N: I'm on a HUGE writer's block, so sorry if this is BAD!! (It probably will be)

And sorry if it kind of gets 'The Gentlemen's alliance Cross'-y but I'm in the TGAC mood, I'm currently in the middle of rereading it for like the, 80,000th time.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

I saw Rima eyeing me. Uh oh. I wonder what she was thinking now.

I looked back at her, but she kept her face cold.

"Rima?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Put your hair up," she commanded.

"What?" I was surprised. "Why-"

"Put it up,"

Shrugging, I complied. "Why?"

"Change your voice,"

No. She wasn't going to-

"And keep it like that for the rest of the day," she commanded.

"But Rima-chan…why do you want me to act like a girl?" I said, in my super high pitched voice.

She glared at me. "It's very tiresome for me to put up with you for a long time. Just stay like that until we meet up with them again,"

I sighed. _But I guess if this makes her happy, it's worth it._

---

(Amu's POV)

Ikuto didn't wake up.

_Thank god._

I, surprised myself, ran away as fast as I could.

I am absolutely out of my mind.

---

(Utau's POV)

I saw a flash of pink pass by me and Kukai. It was so fast I wasn't even sure if I saw it, but I looked anyway.

"Hey, wasn't that Amu?" I asked. Kukai shrugged, and we ran after the figure.

-About half an hour later-

"Damn! We couldn't find her!" I sighed, clutching on tightly to the huge stuffed animal in my arms.

"I wonder why she was running," Kukai said out loud. I was silent. He was a guy. I knew she was probably running because my stupid brother did something perverted…again.

Kukai was just staring at me, and I realized that his face had been red for like the past half hour.

Oh yeah. I kissed him.

To me, it really wasn't a big deal. I mean, I just did it on impulse. I didn't like him or anything like that.

Right?

….Of course. Whatever. It's something that I can just forget about.

---

(Kukai's POV)

When Utau told me to forget about the kiss, I knew my face fell.

She said it was nothing, and it was an 'accident'.

I had though, just for the slightest second, that maybe, _just maybe, _she liked me back.

Of course, I was wrong. As usual.

I was silent for a while after that.

---

(Amu's POV – Who, at that moment, was still running)

Damn. Damn.

DAMN!

I ran, kept running, realized I made a full circle when I saw Ikuto on the bed again, and kept running, then went on the escalator down, and ran on _that _floor of the mall, only until I was to be yelled at by some lady, after running into 5 walls. I should learn that running with my eyes closed is probably not the best idea.

But I mean, I was already stupid, so what was a loss of 5,000 brain cells? You're always gaining more. (A/N: Still, Amu-chi, it's not really good for you…)

---

(Ikuto's POV)

Amu really is too cute. And way too gullible.

Did she really not know that I was awake the entire time she had kissed me?

I saw her reaction, her turning red, realizing what she had done, and her sprinting off, and when she circled around and saw me again, she took the escalator.

She really is cute.

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

"Hey, isn't that Ikuto?" I asked Rima, as we were walking around, hand in hand, that Rima didn't mind now since I was now 'girl-ified,'.

"You're right, Nadeshiko!" I cringed at my new nickname. We inched toward the sleeping figure on the bed which was on display.

"Hey!" Rima whacked him hard. Ikuto blinked and got up.

He shot one glance at me, and started to crack up. I knew I was turning red.

"Shut up! Blame Rima," I pointed at her angrily.

"Where's Amu? And Utau?" Rim asked him angrily, ignoring me.

"Amu's running. Utau is god-knows-where,"

Rima looked like she was going to slap him. "Thanks so much, Tsukiyomi," she then, _did _slap him, and stomped off.

"Bye," I said hurriedly, as I followed Rima out the shop, where I think I heard a clerk at the store start yelling at Ikuto for sleeping on the display.

Okay, then.

---

(Rima's POV)

I like Nagihiko much better as a girl than a guy.

I'm not saying I like him, just saying that I can tolerate him much better as Nadeshiko.

He's polite, sweet, kind, funny, just really a nice person. As a girl, of course.

I bet if he stayed like a girl all the time, we'd actually be friends.

But obviously not when he's a guy. I mean, I hate him.

Him and Nadeshiko are two totally different people.

Right?

---

(Utau's POV)

I saw a familiar blue haired idiot out of the corner of my eye, being interogatted by a store manager and being fangirled over by a few girls in the background.

_Oh great. What did he do now? _I thought, temporarily abandoning the very crestfallen Kukai. Damn, are guys really that sensitive? I just told him it was nothing, and to forget it!

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I snapped at the clerk. He just glared at me.

"Who are you to ask me what I'm doing?"

Oh yea. I removed my sunglasses for a split second, then put them on again. He understood who I was and ran away immediately, before shooting Ikuto a dirty look.

I slapped Ikuto, and stepped on his foot.

"Utau!" he whined, obviously in pain. I glared. "Idiot! You don't just sleep on mattress displays!"

He was silent, and I stood two inches from him, same height with him because of my high heels, and hissed, _"Now if you don't know the answer to my next question, you're dead," _

"Where's Amu? And Rima? And Nagihiko?"

"Amu's running. Shorty and girly-boy are together," he replied, and I shot him a look.

"Running from _what?"_

Ikuto just smirked, and I slapped him again, before taking Kukai's hand.

"See you at 8 PM, _brother," _I said, witheringly, before snapping to Kukai, "Let's go,"

---

A/N: OMG, I'm running out of ideas for the stupid story!!!

And I can't believe I forgot to do this before, but THANK YOU SO MUCH to _**KukaiXxUtau, LaharlCrazy1120, Ivy34325, bluechibi **_(of course, wow), _**Blossoming Hope, xx ..KuTau. xx, luv2sing27865, AmuletLightXBeatJumper, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, MyForbiddenDestiny, -AniME411Grrl-, LaharlCrazy1120.**_

And _**LaharlCrazy1120 **_gets special recognition because they reviewed 3 times. Teehee! THANK YOUS!

_**MyForbiddenDestiny, **_THE GENTLEMEN'S ALLIANCE CROSS IS THE BEST MANGA EVER BESIDES GAKUEN ALICE!!! (Which CHAPTER 120 CAME OUT TODAY!! OMG!!) How did you know that it was volume 7? You must be either very smart…or very obsessed, like me. Hehe.

School got off to a rough start. Firstly, I like, _failed _all tests so far. Yup. NOT KIDDING. I even failed a vocab test, and those are like the easiest things on earth.

Life sucks. FANFICTION DOESN'T!

Nevertheless, I hope that your life _isn't _sucking, or that you at least _liked _this chapter!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters from it. I also don't own any other stories that I may have added into the story by accident.

A/N: Still suffering from a major disease: _WRITER'S BLOCK. _Sorry if it's bad!! If I don't recover soon, It story will probably really short. Maybe six chapters? Hehe.

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

By 3:00, I think Rima had completely forgotten that I was actually a guy. Which I don't exactly know if it's a bad or good thing, because on the positive side, she wasn't totally a bitch, but on the other side, _I'M A GUY._

"Nade-chan," Yes. That's my new nickname.

"What do you think?" She twirled. She was trying on some clothes in this ridiculously pink store. She was wearing a ridiculously pink shrug over a white simple dress.

_I don't know anything about fashion!! _I wanted to scream. But, she did look cute.

"You look cute," I smiled, and she turned to face the mirror again, frowning a little, before smiling. God, is she pretty.

Then again, saying that out loud would reward with me another slap. Well, actually I'm not quite sure, since now _I'm a girl._

---

(Ikuto's POV)

I set out to find Amu, after getting yelled at by the store manager _and _Utau, who abandoned me later. With Kukai. Hehe. What are they doing together?

I walked around and around the third floor, then got on a elevator to the first. Why I skipped the second floor, I don't really know.

The second the elevator opened, I felt myself smirk. Guess who was on it.

Amu.

Her eyes widened, but she was emotionless, for there were two other people on the elevator going down.

On level 2, the two people exited the silent elevator. The door shut, to just me and Amu.

We were both silent, until I looked at her, she caught my eye, blushed, and then I pinned her to the wall.

I thought she was going to start hyperventilating; she looked like she was going to freak. I kissed her, and she stared at me, wide eyed.

She immediately pushed me away, obviously pissed, and pressed the 'open door' button. She pressed it about fifteen times, obviously not caring that we were in the middle of two floors. And then she got mad, and started to press random buttons. It was pretty amusing.

Until, of course, the elevator suddenly stopped.

---

(Amu's POV)

I heard a loud noise. I shrieked, receiving a smirk from Ikuto, but then it stopped.

I felt my eyes widen. _Oh my FRICKIN' GOD._

Ikuto looked surprised too, but then tried not to show it. I pressed more buttons, then pulled out my phone.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. "No signal," Then I shot a murderous glance at Ikuto. "This is all your fault! Now we're stuck and going to die here!"

He glanced at me. "How is this my fault?"

"If you didn't kiss me, I wouldn't have gone berserk," I snapped, holding my phone up high, and walking around the small area trying to at least get little signal to text Rima or something.

Ikuto just smirked. "So you're saying that you didn't like it?"

I blushed, but tried to hide it. "Just shut up!"

"Anyway, Amu, it's not like people die in elevators. We'll get help somehow,"

_Somehow, _I thought miserably. _Better come soon._

---

(Rima's POV)

I dragged Nadeshiko with me all around the mall for the preceding hours.

Of course, I couldn't just leave the store without _going to the book store._

I immediately abandoned Nade-chan for a little while, but it was okay, because she went off into her own area, which is somewhere. The stupid book store was about the same size as the music shop, only so much less maze-like.

MANGA!

I ran my eyes past the shojo section, only temporarily stopping to pick up this book titled 'Shugo Chara!' which had a picture of Amu on it. I flipped throught it, and after seeing exact replicas of Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Nadeshiko, _and _me, I was fairly creeped out. They had the exact same names. I was scared by the coincidence, thinking maybe we were stalked by 'Peach-Pit', but decided to ignore it.

I also stopped to look at other shojo mangas, only for the pictures though, because the stories always end the same : The girl gets the guy. YAY!

Anyway, I then skipped to the best place.

_WHERE THE GAG MANGA WAS!_

I flipped it through, laughing silently, and then picked it up, ready to buy it.

It was the only one that I didn't have yet. Hehe.

Then, finished, I ran off to go find Nadeshiko.

-

After about fifteen minutes, I found her in this section, sitting down and reading this fat book.

'_Cognitive Psychology: Memory' _the title said.

She looked up, seemingly very interested by it, and I just glared at her.

In her lap there was this book called the _Encyclopedia Britannica. _

I snatched the book from her hands and placed my comic to replace it.

"Read it," I demanded. "These books aren't good for you,"

She sighed, and opened the book. After a couple of pages, Nadeshiko choked out a laugh. I smiled triumphantly.

"Isn't it good?"

"It's interesting…."

But nevertheless, she bought the stupid books.

She really won't know what's good for her.

---

(Nagihiko's POV)

I think I'm permanently Nadeshiko in Rima's mind now.

But it's fine with me, if she doesn't hate me.

Just, I hope that someday she will learn to 'tolerate' me.

---

(Utau's POV)

I sighed. "Only two more hours," I said, slightly happy.

I looked at Kukai. "I'm hungry. Do you want to have another eating contest?" I said excitedly.

He looked lifeless. He glanced at me.

And just kissed me.

He walked slowly away, and I stood there, now lifeless.

What….was that?

I shook my head, trying to forget what happened, and then went to the food court to eat some ramen, despite the billions of bowls I had eaten in the afternoon.

---

A/N: DYING.

MAJORLY DYING.

STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!

AND SCHOOL!

(I have a C in math, and god knows what I have in history….Oh my Lord….)

CHAPTERS ARE MAJORLY SUCKING, SO I'M SO SORRY!!!

I'm such a failure…._(Yes, I am totally lacking in self esteem this year)_

Song of the moment : Kimagure Princess by Morning Musume (cannot wait until it comes out!!!) and Oppa Nappa by SNSD.

THANKS TO : _**AmuletLightXBeatJumper, xJassix, Blossoming Hope, LaharlCrazy1120, The one and only Mimi Cha, MyForbiddenDestiny, bluechibi, **_and _**kouhaixsempai**_!!!

And _**LaharlCrazy1120 **_still gets SPECIAL RECOGNITION for being TOTALLY AWESOME AND NICE FOR REVIEWING!

And _**bluechibi **_gets special recognition too because at school the next day after she read the chapter she complained to me that she wanted to be special. *Sigh* I am going to dislocate your wrist, _**bluechibi. **_

(Other readers: Don't worry about what 'dislocating wrists' means. I won't do it to you.)

_**MyForbiddenDestiny : **_LOVE TGAC!! But I ride the bus to school, you see, _AND THERE IS SOMEONE WHO THINKS IT'S DUMB THAT RIDES THE BUS. _I have been majorly depressed.

_**Blossoming Hope : **_GAMBATTE! Writer's block is awful, we all know that! But I hope it helps to tell you that I like your story 'Tears of Venus'! Hehe. And I know how you feel about school….DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED.

Other news that you won't care about : I tried out for the school play, and I got in!

PRO : I got the part I wanted! (The play is Four Japanese Ghost Stories, lol, I know!!) I got _Meiko,_the 'beautiful girl' from a neighboring village. That's what the description of her says. And I like how I'm not pretty, but I'm happy I got the part anyway.

CON: Not. Going. To. Update. Fast. Only. On. Weekends. SORRY!!

Wow this author's note was long.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, despite its sucking-ness!!

Love,

-angelmangagirl-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, and nor do I own Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Yaya. Kukai, or any other character in Shugo Chara! that I have not listed.

---

(Nagi's OR Nade-chan's POV)

Eventually, Rima got hungry. And she wanted to go to an Italian restaurant. (A/N: Hehe, I'm writing this during dinnertime! I'M STARVING, you see. I think I'm going to die from starvation.)

And it was really cute to see Rima slurp up her spaghetti. She's so small, she's like a little kid! Of course, again, that would've given me another slap on the face if I had said that out loud.

She caught me staring again, and she asked me if I was hungry, because I had stopped eating. I decided that the 'Rima watching' would stop temporarily.

When she ordered more (I was surprised by how much the tiny being ate. Twice as much as me, maybe) she was silent.

"How do you like living with your brother, Nade-chan?" she asked me. I sighed. Apparently now, _Nagihiko _was my twin brother?

"He's okay," I said high pitched. I swear, my voice would die if this went on. I quickly gulped some water to ease my throat.

I thought of an idea. Maybe, now, I would actually get to know what Rima thought of me!

"What do you think of him?" I asked her, high pitched. She blushed. _Blushed!_

"I…" _Come on! _"I don't know,"

I sucked in air. "What do you mean? Don't you hate him?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. I mean, he's really nice and kind….and I think I might…" her voice trailed off.

I was fairly surprised. "You might what, Rima-chan?" I coaxed.

She looked down, face totally red. "I might….just a little….love him…."

I stared at her, in total shock, and mumbled "Rima-chan?"

Her eyes widened and her head shot up, staring straight into my eyes.

Oh shit. I forgot to disguise my voice.

It was like she'd just remembered : _There was no Nadeshiko._

She stood up, and bolted. Nervous, I pulled out a fifty dollar bill on the table, yelled _"KEEP THE CHANGE!" _and started to sprint after her.

I was surprised by the speed that her short legs could go, because she'd never try in physical ed. Nevertheless, I was more athletic, so I caught up to her in no time, despite her head start.

"Rima!" I yelled, touching her shoulder. She immediately turned around, and slapped my hand away. Her eyes looked like she was going to cry, and her entire face was red.

---

(Amu's POV)

-Stuck in elevator time : 30 min.-

"I'm hungry…" I complained, and I slid down to sit on the cold and dirty elevator floor. Ikuto was silent.

-Stuck in elevator time : 1 hr.-

"HELP!!" I screamed. _"SOMEBODY!!!!"_

-Stuck in elevator time : 1 hr. 10 min.-

I glared at Ikuto. He was leaning against the elevator wall, and he looked really comfortable. And his eyes were-

"_HEY!" _I yelled. "Don't go to sleep!!"

Ikuto's eyes opened slowly, annoyed. I glared some more at him. "You could at least help me-"

I couldn't finish.

I don't even know how, but one moment I was standing up and he was practically sleeping, and the next minute he's right on top of me, holding me to the ground.

"Ikuto-" he kissed me, cutting me off.

I kissed him back. Bad choice.

We stood up, and he pushed me against a wall, just totally making out.

In my mind, _'Oh my god, what the HELL are you doing Amu??' _was running through my head. But I couldn't stop.

We didn't even notice that the elevator had started _working _again.

"Excuse…me?"

My eyes fluttered open, only to see the elevator open to a girl a little younger than our age, gaping at us.

Somehow, I'm not sure how, but my shirt had come off in the process, leaving me only in a bra, Ikuto's arms snaked around my body, and we were in a fairly awkward position.

The girl, brown haired, was with a boy, fiery red eyes and dark hair. He coughed. The girl looked at him. "I know you're my boyfriend, Natsume, but please tell me that you'll never do that to me in an elevator,"

The boy only smirked, as I hurriedly pushed Ikuto away from me, put my shirt back on, and ran out of the elevator, face flushed.

---

(Utau's POV)

I ate my ramen emotionless. It didn't taste like anything. I finished, walked out, feeling dazed.

The moment I exited the place, I ran into Kukai.

I met his eyes for a second, looked away, and walked past him.

"_UTAU!"_

I heard him yell after me.

I turned, just to see him catch up with me.

"I'm sorry…" he told me, blushing.

"But…I love you,"

I looked at him. He was so honest.

I wasn't even sure of what I was feeling about him.

But I hugged him.

"U-Utau-" I cut him off, and smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

Kukai looked at me. "I can't fall in love so easily," I told him, smiling softly. "Become a boy that I can finally feel the same away about you, okay?"

He smiled back, and I pecked him on the cheek. "Good luck,"

---

(Amu's POV)

"Amu, calm down! We're out of the elevator!" Ikuto said, following closely behind me.

I turned around. "How'd you get my shirt off, anyway??" I asked him, angrily.

"You really hate me that much?" a smirk was playing on his face. "Then why'd you kiss me back?"

I didn't respond, just stomped around the floor, trying to find the famous fountain that we were going to meet in….thirteen minutes.

"I don't hate you," I finally decided to say.

"Well, I _love _you,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, right," I said, not looking back.

He caught up to me and hugged me.

"It's true,"

My eyes widened, and I stuttered. "W-why?"

He smiled at me. "Must I have a reason?" and then he kissed me.

But this time, I didn't mind that much.

---

A/N: Hey! Updating twice in two days, you should be happy that I'm an obsessed idiot that has nothing else better to do in her time!!

I know I only just updated it yesterday, so I thank _**nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, LaharlCrazy1120, **_and _**kouhaixsempai**_!!!! I now have 32 reviews!! And the story only has (as of now) six chapters!!!!! More than Seiyo Academy ever got!!!

_**LaharlCrazy1120**_: Still is special! Sorry my chapters are so short, and writing fluff is _hard. _SORRY! And I support Rimahiko the most so….yeah. Hehe. But here's a cookie. OMG, have fun at the anime event! I've never been to NYC, OR an anime convention (though me and _**bluechibi **_are planning to go to one next spring) but I hope that you have fun!! Pizza is good. Hehe. I highly doubt that I live near you if you're in NYC. If so, I'm WAY far away from you. And also a super shy person. Thank you for supporting all my stories!!!! (Sorry that was long.)

(sigh) _**bluechibi **_still gets special recognition even though she hasn't read the last chapter yet, but I can forgive her because she doesn't have any internet. I don't know how she is alive...who can survive without internet? (Okay, maybe I'm the only person who can't…)

Song of the Moment : Nanchatte Renai by Morning Musume (LUV THAT SONG), Kimagure Princess by Morning Musume (October 28th isn't coming fast enough….neither is October 13th), The OP of Comic Party Revolution (Never watched it, but I love the song for it!!!), and Masayume by Aa!, the B-side to First Kiss.

Wow, I'm sorry that I make my author's notes too long.

I hope you liked this chapter! I think the next chapter may be the last, so I'm sorry....I just can't think anymore….

With love,

-angelmangagirl- (Who, right now, is going to be really bored right after I finish posting this…)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: 私は持っていないしゅごキャラ！または任意の文字が。(According to Google Translate, that means I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters. Or something along those lines.) And I just realized that I forgot to say that I didn't own Gakuen Alice for the last chapter. I don't own that, k?

---

(Amu's POV)

"Hey!" I said to Utau and Kukai, my face still red from the kiss before.

Utau smiled in response. "How was your afternoon?" she asked me. I sighed. "Oh my god. Don't _even _get me started," I said. "It's all your fault you know!" I snapped at her, unintentionally. "We just had to go to that music store!"

Utau's pleasant mode immediately dissolved, and I saw her narrow her eyes. "Well _excuse me! _It's not exactly my fault that we even came to the mall in the first place! And how was I supposed to know that the stupid store was a labyrinth??"

Ikuto stepped in front of her. "Utau, calm down," he told his sister, but she was on a roll.

"_And YOU! _I stop watching you for a _second _and I find you getting yelled at by a store manager! Seriously Ikuto! Sometimes I think I'm the older one," she muttered. I raised an eyebrow at Ikuto, wondering what had happened.

"You too!" she pointed to Kukai, staring at him square in the eye. "Y-y-you!! You-" she trailed off, speechless, and stared at the ground, face blushing. I smiled.

"Uh-huh. So, how was your afternoon, Utau?" I asked her, smiling knowingly.

Her angry face was gone, and she just looked at me.

"Hey," was Utau's reply. "Aren't we missing some people?"

---

(Rima's POV)

I checked my phone. _8:15 PM, _it read. I sighed. Where was the fountain?

"RIMA!" I heard him yell after me. I felt my face flush. I felt him touch my shoulder, but immediately, I turned, batted his hand away, and ran away.

"Rima!" I heard him yell some more. After screaming my name in public about maybe eighty times, I turned around and screamed, _"I KNOW MY NAME, IDIOT! HOW MANY MORE TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO SAY MY NAME?" _"Then STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled back.

I stopped. He caught up to me, breathless, and I didn't face him.

---

(Yaya's POV)

"Mou~…" I sighed. I was missing something. I KNEW IT. I glanced at my sleeping brother. "Stupid Tsubasa!" I cried, throwing a pillow at him. Immediately he woke up and started to bawl.

"Oh crap," I sighed some more, and picked him up. "It's okay, it's okay…" I cooed, but then thought.

_I wonder if they're okay…._

---

(More Rima's POV)

I started to walk around again, but I heard Nagihiko approach me again. I turned, just to see a ponytailed Nagihiko.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I was so stupid…" I muttered under my breath.

"Were you serious about that?" Nagihiko said in his super high pitched voice. I looked back at him.

"About what?" I asked him, playing dumb.

"You said…._you loved my brother,"_

I looked at my hands.

"Yes," I saw out of the corner of my eye, his eyes widened. "But _just a little," _I said hurriedly, just knowing that my face was burning up.

_Oh my god, this NEVER would have had to happen if I had just been NOT AN IDIOT!!_

In one motion, Nagihiko pulled out his hair tie, and bent his knees a little. Then before I could do anything, he leaned toward me, and whispered in my ear the following words.

"_Rima, I love you,"_

It was four words that I knew I would just never forget. It made me blush, but before I knew it, he kissed me,

_On second thought…_I thought secretly to myself. _This might not be so bad._

"OH MY GOD!!" my eyes popped open immediately. I saw Amu staring at both of us. I pushed Nagihiko away, blushing furiously.

"Oh my god, Rima, what are you doing?" she stared at me some more, and I felt like I was frozen.

Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai soon came, and all of them gaping at me and Nagihiko.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ikuto smirked. I looked down, embarrassed, and pulled Amu along with me, out of the stupid mall.

I hate shopping.

---

-The Next Night-

"Tell me EVERYTHING- I know I missed stuff," Yaya said, sitting on her sleeping bag, sucking on a lollipop, of course, with a giant cookie in her other hand.

"Nothing big happened," Amu protested, but was shot down by Yaya's evil glare, before sighing. "Okay. So after you left, we went into the music store, which Utau just _had _to go to, and we all got lost in the maze,"

Utau glared at Amu, while she glared back. I cleared my throat and they shut up.

"And then…." Amu explained, at least her side of the story. Then Utau said hers, and I stated what had happened yesterday.

At the end, Yaya just sighed, and pouted. "I missed way too much. You are so mean!!" but then she smiled and quickly recollected herself.

"You guys like them back right? I mean, they obviously like you!" Yaya exclaimed. We were silent.

She glared at us some more. _"RIGHT??"_

Amu just shrugged. "Who knows…." Utau muttered.

I smiled though. "Well, I'll tell you that I don't exactly hate Nagihiko anymore,"

Amu sighed, but smiled back at me. "Same here," she paused. "But he's still a super pervert and stalker!"

We glanced at Utau, who widened her eyes innocently. "What? I never hated Kukai in the first place!"

I glared at her, and she lowered her eyes. "I guess I might like him a little…._A LITTLE!" _she yelled.

Yaya suddenly looked up, getting this crazy look in her eyes.

"_LET'S GET THEM OVER HERE!"_

-

So, at about two at the morning, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto came over to Utau's apartment, while the only thing keeping us girls awake was Yaya's candy and super strong coffee.

"_LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!" _Yaya could be heard from anywhere in the country.

"Yaya…." Amu said, yawning. _"FINE THEN, AMU-CHI! SPIN THE BOTTLE!!"_

"Oh Lord…" I heard Utau mutter.

-

So that was it. Nothing really big happened after the entire shopping experience, other than the fact that during that stupid sleepover I kissed Kukai three times during spin the bottle, Ikuto twice, and Nagihiko four times.

Not exactly the best moments of my life.

But nothing changed. I mean, it's not like after that shopping trip we would suddenly become girlfriend and boyfriend.

Well….

Fortunately, that was not the case for me, Utau, and Amu.

---

A/N: THAT'S THE END.

WOW THE ENDING WAS HELLA CRAPPY.

*Beating myself up at the very moment*

_MANY APOLOGIES! : BAD STORY, CRAPPY ENDING, LONG WAIT FOR UPDATE, SORRY!_

This week……was not the best, I have to say.

PROS OF THIS WEEK : I got Gakuen Alice book nine!! THE SECOND BEST BOOK IN THE ENTIRE SERIES. Also….ehehe….um…..yea I think that's it.

CONS : Failed my second math quiz, right now my grade is not looking so good right now. And for some reason I have a B in English!! DAMMIT! I also got sick (I have a headache right now…) and I almost died today, and not because of a sickness.

This story was rushed. It was. I'm really sorry if you thought it was total shit (well it was), I just started it way too close to the beginning of the school year, and this year is sucking way more than I thought.

Song of the Moment : Bravo! Bravo! By Buono!, Party Time! By Guardians 4, and Where is the Love? By Black Eyed Peas. (OHMIGOD IT'S AN ENGLISH SONG!)

AS ALWAYS, I thank _**KukaiXxUtau, LaharlCrazy1120, Ivy34325, bluechibi, Blossoming Hope, .xx, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, MyForbiddenDestiny, -AniME411Grrl-, darkjewl, AmuletLightXBeatJumper, xJazzix, The one and only Mimi Cha, kouhaixsempai, J-Pop-addict, **_and_** Madmae16!!!**_

You guys are all so great because you actually reviewed! WAY before I ever started writing on , I was like, _I bet no one will review my stories, _but then YOU are awesome enough too! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

_**LaharlCrazy1120 : **_Hehe, sorry for late reply. I'm in the US. For reasons, I can't exactly tell you where I live, but if you're near NYC : I am REALLY far away from you. Sorry!!

_**Bluechibi: **_Yes, you're special. And I'm drinking water.

Just a little note: If you haven't watched it already, Shugo Chara! Party! Is crap. Love the songs, but really, Satelight is I-N-S-A-N-E. I love all the people in Guardians 4 and Buono! (If you know me, _I LOVE AIRI AND MIYABI, for gosh sakes!)_, and I really have nothing wrong with the cosplayers, but _THIS IS AN ANIME. THERE SHOULD BE NO 'REAL' PEOPLE IN IT._(The 'Pucchi Puchi' section was super cute, but wasted so much time!) I would totally try out for Amulet Diamond though, because _THEN, _I would be a part of Hello Project! and _THEN _I could meet Airi, Miyabi, and the members of Morning Musume!! HEHE!!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

I hope you liked THE LAST CHAPTER!! (Finally!) _Don't write hate comments, please, even if you really despised it!!_

Love,

-angelmangagirl-

(BTW: I was kinda angry at myself, and many other things while writing the last part of the story and the little author's note, please just ignore anything that bugs you….I'm kinda cranky today…)


End file.
